mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera
Chimeras are the name of two separate types of beasts that, though separate, are somewhat similar to each other. Appearance There are two types of chimeras, natural chimeras, and alchemical chimeras. Natural chimeras Natural chimeras are the chimeras that are born. These chimeras originate from Greece, and are an amalgamation of three different creatures. Natural chimeras have the heads and front halves of lions, the back halves of goats, and the tails, horns, wings, spines, and tongues of dragons. They also have eyes that are combinations of dragon, lion, and goat eyes. Alchemical chimeras Alchemical chimeras are the chimeras that are created via alchemy. Their creation is similar to the homunculi, however, they are more animalistic than homunculi. They look like amalgamations of whatever creatures and/or plants whose DNA was used to make them. Behavior The behavior of chimeras depend on whatever version you are talking about. Natural chimeras Natural chimeras are basically similar in behavior to all three creatures that make them. For one thing, they are omnivores, preferring to eat whatever they want. For another thing, they tend to live in prides, like lions, which consist of an alpha male, his harem of females, their cubs, and maybe a few younger adult males. They are as wise and intelligent as dragons, however, just like dragons, they are classified as beasts. However, they tend to give birth to live young, due to the mostly mammalian physiology. They also tend to live in the mountains, like goats, however, they tend to live in caves, like dragons tend to. They are wild creatures, however, if one finds a cub, then one may be able to form a rider's bond with the creature. Alchemical chimeras Alchemical chimeras tend to behave like their genetic counterparts behave. However, there are two things that all alchemical chimeras have in common, One, they cannot breed, and two, they all are extremely loyal to their creator, almost to a fault. Powers Chimera powers depend on what type you talk about. Natural chimeras *'Enhanced agility:' Natural chimeras are able to go from one movement to another, effectivey allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Natural chimeras possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical conditions to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Natural chimeras, due to their leonine jaws and combination leonine/caprine/draconine teeth, possess extremely powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Natural chimeras are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as walls, rocks, branches,etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it, and keep their balance. *'Enhanced dexterity:' Natural chimeras are able to control their limbs, muscles, and digits extremely well. *'Enhanced durability:' Natural chimeras are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Natural chimeras are able to survive with little-to-no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Natural chimeras are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced jump:' Natural chimeras are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while maintaining hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced speed:' Natural chimeras are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stealth:' Natural chimeras possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the numerous ways and techniques in the art of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Natural chimeras are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Natural chimeras are able to see clearly and with great detail in either low-light conditions, or even complete darkness. *'Draconic physiology:' Natural chimeras not only possess the powers mentioned above, they also possess the powers of their dragon cousins. *'Dragonish knowledge:' Natural chimeras are able to understand and speak the language of their dragon cousins. *'Lion/goat communication:' Natural chimeras are also able to communicate with their lion and goat cousins. Alchemical chimeras *'Chimerism:' Alchemical chimeras are alchemical combinations of different creatures and/or plants, mundane and/or magical. This gives them different abilities depending on their genetic structure. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera Category:Greece